Iancorn is born
by Iancorn Love
Summary: The story of how Iancorn is born


*A loud clap of thunder sounds*

God! Ian shouts.

It was late and raining hard.

I am NOT driving home in this weather. Sohinki says.

I can barely see as it is. Say Joven.

I guess we could film a Game Bang while we wait this storm out. Anthony says hopefully. (He loved game bangs)

That sounds like a great idea, Mari says excitedly, I happened to bring "Just Dance 4" with me. Maybe we could play that.

But I can't dance for SHIT! Lasercorn says loudly.

That will make it funnier, now let's go set up the camera. Ian says laughing

After they set up the camera, they pick out the songs they want and put the names in a hat.

*30 minutes later*

"… And the two lowest scores, Lasercorn with 7317, Ian with the worst score I think possible, 5122!" Anthony says sounding amused. "Can I just say the game didn't take account of my free style, it should have given my bonus points!" Lasercorn says annoyed. "And it take account of my man eating skills!" Ian seemed pissed. "So Ian and Lasercorn have to do a duet together….. let's see what the song is." Anthony almost seemed happy it was Lasercorn and not him.

They proceeded to dance and have fun, but something felt different to Ian and Lasercorn.

Hey! It stopped raining! Mari yelled to the others.

Great, now we can go home, we'll edit it tomorrow. Joven says tiredly.

When they were headed out to their cars, Mari let out a surprised yell.

OH MY FUCKING GOD! She yelled.

The guys came running to see what the matter was.

A street light had fallen on top of David's car.

DAMMIT! WHAT THE FUCKING HELL! David screamed with anger.

I can call someone to tow your car, dude. Matt offered.

David yelled and kicked his car.

Dude, calm down, I'll drive you home. We'll Take care of this tomorrow. Ian said trying to calm David down.

Joshua went to look at the car. "Dude, it's totaled, no more old sports car."

GOD DAMMIT! David screamed again. He was very attached to this car. It made him very upset to see it crushed like that.

Ian walked over to his car and opened up the passenger sides door. Mari and Anthony helped the angry/motionless David over to Ian's car.

Joshua and Matt said "Sorry" and "We'll figure out what to do" before they left.

Anthony got a call from Kalel and said he was sorry, but he had to go.

So it was just Mari, Ian and David.

Ian told Mari to go home, and he had it under control.

After Mari had left, Ian leaned over and gave David a hug.

Sorry about your car man, that sucks! Ian says to David

Ian proceeds to drive David to his house. When they get there, Ian helps David get to the door. He was still in light shock.

Just as Ian was about to walk out the door, David called to him.

What is it, man? Ian asked.

I was wondering if you could stay for a while, maybe have some dinner, play some video games. David looked at Ian, waiting for a response.

Sure man, I wanted to ask you something anyway. Ian said sitting on the couch next to him.

What do you want to ask me? David says as he grabs a frozen pizza from the freezer.

Did you feel something… Ian stuttered, I mean when we were dancing?

You mean besides your sweaty hands? David laughs

Well yeah, actually I do, Ian says shyly

David puts the pizza in the oven and walks back over to Ian.

I did feel something; I thought that you wouldn't have ever felt the same way! David proclaimed!

I have always thought you were the coolest guy. Ian says

"Coolest guy" that's it?! David seemed offended You have been my man crush for 4 months!

No, coolest guy is just the beginning, Ian said was he gets closer to David.

You son of a bitch! David whispered as he began to kiss Ian softly.

You are the sexist motherfucker to walk the planet. Ian says quietly as he unzips his pants revealing a bulge.

David pulled off his own pants and reached over to pull Ian's all the way off.

Why just our pants? Ian said with I light laugh.

I'll fix that! David said pulling off his boxers.

Ian pulled his boxers off, too.

Ian goes in to a kiss, David pulls him closer.

Their growing erections brush up against each other.

They are in the middle of a long, tongue, sloppy kiss, when: The fire alarm goes off.

*Boner kill*

The Fuck? Ian exclaims!

THE FROZEN PIZZA! David yells.

They throw on their pants and run into the kitchen.

David turns off the oven and opens it up. Smoke bellows out.

Ian begins coughing as he opened the windows.

They heard a knock on the door. David goes to the door. The neighbor, in their bathrobe, was banging his fist on the door.

David opened the door.

Oh, Mr. Riverson, why are you here so late? David says stuttering.

"I heard you fire alarm, and when I looked out my window, there was smoke coming out from the windows." Mr. Riverson

Ian came over to the door.

Oh, we're fine, we just burned the pizza! Ian says.

David looks pissed.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY BISSNIESS AND GET THE FUCK OFF MY PROPERTY OR I'LL CALL THE FUCKING COPS! GOD DAMMIT!" David screams as he slams the door in the neighbors face.

Ian looks right into David's eyes. They smile and say in unison, "That damn neighbor!"

David walks back into the kitchen and grabs the black pizza and throws it out the window.

Can I get you a bowl of cereal? David asks laughing a little.

Haha sure, man. Ian laughs.

*Later*

"So…" Ian says, looking down at his cereal.

What is it? David asks

"About what happened earlier… on the couch…" Ian says awkwardly

Oh yeah! David exclaims, Do you wanna do it again?

Are you fucking kidding me, David?! Ian looks at David like he was stupid.

My room? David asks

Ian sets his bowl in the sink.

I'll be waiting, says Ian with a grin.

David got up and goofily cashed Ian to his room.

They jumped on the bed, laughing.

David got up and started to take his clothes off. Ian got up and started to, as well.

David got up, Ian looked puzzled.

What are you doing? Ian asked

Turning on some music, it'll make it more fun. David smiles getting back in bed.

They start with a slow kiss, easing into it.

Their erections start growing.

Roll over, bitch! Ian grins.

David did what he asked, and he felt Ian's dick brushing against his ass.

"Wait! You're going in _DRY?_" David looks at Ian, stunned.

You got lube? Ian asked

David points over to his dresser.

Ian grabs it and start again.

David felt Ian's dick begin to go in, slowly.

He makes it all the way in. He starts thrusting gently.

Harder, bitch, HARDER! David yells.

Ian begins thrusting harder. David feels a warmth in his ass.

David enjoys it more than he thought he would have.

Ian slowly comes out and rolls next to David.

David grabs the lube and climbs on top of Ian.

David begins to go in slowly, then he starts to thrust faster.

_The next thing they know, they are sleeping with each other._

Ian woke up first. He got his clothes on and tried to wake up David.

When David woke up, he looked shocked.

Woah, David said groggily, I thought that was a dream!

Ian laughs. Yeah, a dream come true. He kisses him lightly.

David gets up and puts his clothes on.

He looks at the clock.

Shit! David yells.

What is it, dude? Ian asks

We're fucking late for work.

Shit! Come on man, get in my car. Ian says.

*Later at the Smosh Games HQ*

When they walked in, no one was there.

What the fuck? David says. Where is everyone?

I don't know… Ian says grimly

Ian looks at the time on his phone. "Dude, your clock at home is WAY off!"

What? David looks at him blankly.

Yeah, we're early, dude. Ian says laughing

David walks towards the kitchen. _ He hasn't eaten since last night which was WAY too long ago._

He heard weird sounds coming from the kitchen.

David gestures for Ian to come over to where he was.

They press their ears up to the door.

Ian opens the door to discover something shocking.

Anthony and Matt were sitting on the table, making out.

_*Anthinki fanfiction coming soon*_


End file.
